TFA2: Blurr and Jetwheels
by Homunculus-Alchemist
Summary: This a story of how my OC and Blurr came together. It has some other transformers in it as well. BlurrxOc.


**_H.A.: hello. this fic take place before TFA started. If you're confused as to who is Jetwheels and what is the big deal about her. Go read Transformers Animated 2._**

**_Warning: possible oocness._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own tfa, only Jetwheels and Starkwing._**

* * *

"Hurry up Jetwheels!" said Starkwing in Random mode, "Or ve'll be late for class! Possibly dancing vons!"

Jetwheels sighed, "We don't have dancing classes besides I have to go see Master Solartron."

Starkwing turned to Icy mode, "Isn't zat Master's Yoketron's assisstant? Vy vould a cyberninja teacher assisstant vant to see jou?"

Jetwheels glared at her, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Starkwing raised her hands up in submission, "Nozing! It's just jou never really entered any of zeh cyberninja tryouts if jou catch my meaning!"

Jetwheels sighed, "I know. I think your anger mode is rubbing off on me."

Starkwing turned to Random, "Oh! So zat's vy I don't get as angry as often!"

The two femme bots laughed till a baby blue streak went by. It turned into a mech bot and he came back. He stopped in front of the femmes and they saw he was a member of the Elite Guard.

"Shouldn'tyoutwobeinclasses?" he asked them in a very fast speech.

Jetwheels blushed as Starkwing went back to Icy mode and replied, "Ve are on our vay! Do jou know vere Master Solartron is? My friend Jetwheels here is suppose to see him."

Jetwheels hissed at her, "Stark! I can find him myself!"

Starkwing smiled at her maroon friend slyly, "I zink she'll appreciate it."

The baby blue bot blinked at the two and shrugged, "Thisway. Ihopeyoucancatchup, Jetwheels."

Jetwheels sighed as she followed him. They were running and she could tell that he was holding back on the speed but she couldn't go any faster. Then they were at the entrance to the Cyberninja Academy.

Jetwheels turned to the mech, "Thank you, sir."

She saluted him and he vice versa.

He smirked, "Thename'sBlurr."

Jetwheels blushed and she felt her spark flare. She smiled back, "Umm. See you around?"

Blurr blushed as well before he laughed, "Maybe. ThatisifyoucanspotmefastenoughandIstayinonespotlongenough."

She giggled as her spark flared even more where she thought that it'll melt her armor, "I think I'll find you then. I'm very good at spotting things."

Blurr nodded as he brought out his hand for them to shake. Their fingers were only millimeters apart when there was a shock. They both jumped and they looked at each other. They both shrugged and finished shaking. After that Blurr sped off in a streak of baby blue and Jetwheels went into the Academy.

* * *

Seven megacycles later.....

"So?" asked Starkwing on the way back to their dormitories.

"Master Solartron wanted me to be a cyberninja because of how good I am with the physicals," Jetwheels replied with a yawn, "Plus, Master Yoketron pitted me against some fellow name Prowl. I only lasted for oh I say about five cycles but for some reason Yoketron said that I had what it takes."

"No silly!" yelled Starkwing, "I meant jour little tour vith Mr. Zippy!"

"Oh Blurr!" Jetwheels blushed, "I-It was alright."

"And?" Starkwing pressed.

"That was it," Jetwheels replied a little too quickly, "We said our goodbyes and he told me his name. What else is there to say?"

Starkwing smiled widely as she went to Random mode, "Oh primus! Our little Jetwheels has fallen in love vith an Elite Guard! Oh how romantic!"

"Shut up!" Jetwheels yelled as she hit Starkwing upside the head.

"Hey!" came a voice, "There's no fighting in the corridors, man. You can do that in your rooms."

They turned to see a mech in white armor and a visor that was kind of like Starkwing in her Hot-headed mode. He walked up to the femmes.

"May I ask what is going on that isn't groovy?" he asked.

"Nozing," replied Starkwing as she went to Icy mode, "ve vere just joking around."

The mech nodded as he looked at Jetwheels, "Hey I know you! You were the chick that Master Yoketron pitted Prowl against. I didn't introduce myself then. The name's Jazz. I'm also a cyberninja-in-training."

Jetwheels smiled, "Jetwheels."

Jazz smiled, "Oh by the way, great fight. Master Yoketron must of had confidence in you for him to have Prowl test you. Prowl wasn't even holding back and he wasn't even getting started."

Jetwheels blushed, "Why? Is Prowl good or something?"

Jazz laughed, "He's almost a genius. But like most geniuses, he keeps to himself a lot."

Jetwheels nodded as Starkwing turned to Random mode and started whining, "I'll just go to zis corner and act like I don't exist."

"Oh," yelped Jetwheels, "this is my friend, Starkwing."

"Yeah I heard of you," said Jazz, "You were that Decepticon that defected after you and your brother witness the destruction of an organic planet."

Starkwing nodded and yawned, "Vell. Lover-girl and I need to get our beauty recharge. See jou later?"

Jazz nodded and walked away. The two femmes went to their room not knowing that they were being watched by a baby blue speedy bot.

Blurr sighed, "Primussheispretty. WhatamIsaying? I'manEliteGuard! Hersuperior! Ican'tfallinlovewithher!"

He watched her enter the room, "ButIcan'tbeawayfromher."

He sighed again and left before Starkwing came out. She looked around and smiled.

* * *

Three months later......

Jetwheels was training when Master Solartron came in.

"Jetwheels," he said, "Ultra Magnus would like to see you."

Jetwheels gulped, 'Oh primus what did Starkwing do now?!'

She followed a bot she learned was named Sentinal Prime. After a little bit, she was before the council and Ultra Magnus.

She saluted, "Sir!"

Ultra Magnus chuckled, "Don't worry. Your friend Starkwing didn't do anything yet."

"Yet," grumbled Sentinal.

Ultra Magnus ignored him, "Jetwheels. You are given a mission to recon an organic planet with a member of the Elite Guard."

A door opened and came in Blurr. Both Blurr and Jetwheels froze when they saw each other.

Jetwheels turned back to Magnus, "Sir. What will we be reconning for?"

Magnus replied, "Energon. We need to find more supplies of energon."

Jetwheels nodded before she knew that Blurr was beside her. She jumped and they both left the room. After they walked a bit, they ran into Random Starkwing.

"Jet!" she yelped, "I svear I didn't do anyzing! I svear!"

Jetwheels laughed which made Blurr blush, "No! I was given a mission. I'm partnered with Blurr on it."

Starkwing looked at Blurr then at Jetwheels, "Oh! So jou're vith Mr. Zippy!"

Blurr became annoyed, "Firstofall,thename'snot'Zippy'! Asamatteroffact, Idon'tbelieveIevermetanotherbotnamedZippy, soonecanonlyassumethat youcameupwith'Zippy'inreferencetomyspeed, whichmaybetechnicalluaccurate, butlacksacertaincreativity!"

All the bots that were around them stared at Blurr in confusion, but Starkwing laughed, "Vell my bad!"

Jetwheels smiled which made Blurr's spark warm slightly, "I believe that chew out was exactly about fifteen nanoclicks."

Blurr blinked at the femmes, "YoucaughteverywordthatIsaid?!"

Jetwheels nodded, "With me, it's a mental thing. I replay it slowly in my proccessor in a nanoclick. One just has to have the patience to do it."

Starkwing turned to Icy mode, "And vith me, it's has to do vith zeh mechs I had to deal vith in zeh past. Some even I have a hard time on understanding zem."

Blurr nodded and turned to Jetwheels, "Wellyoubettergetready. We'releavinginonemegacycle."

Jetwheels nodded and he sped off. Jetwheels sighed and it was caught by Starkwing.

She smiled, "Vell now jou two vill get to know each ozer."

Jetwheels glared at her, "Oh shut up."

They saw a black and gold mech meditating on a bench. It was Prowl. Jetwheels smiled and walked up to him.

"Yes," he said annoyed.

Jetwheels bowed, "Pardon me for disturbing your meditation, Prowl. I just wanted to tell you that I'll be on a mission with Blurr on a recon for energon."

Prowl nodded and she left. The two femmes went the the dornitory so Jetwheels could pack. She grabbed her maroon four star ninja shuriken and a purple visor that Master Yoketron gave her. She bid Starkwing farewell and went to the ship her and Blurr where taking.

He looked at her annoyed, "Tookyoulongenough."

She smiled, "Well some of us aren't as fast as you."

Blurr blushed and went up the ramp. He went to the controls and started up the ship. Soon they were accompaigneed by Jazz and two mechs, one orange and one blue. Blurr motioned the three mechs over.

"Jetwheels," he said, "ThisisJazz-"

"We already met," interrupted Jetwheels, 'Primus! He sounds wonderful! Woah now Jetwheels! Don't kid yourself. He probably doesn't like you.'

"Kemkem," said Blurr, "DidyouhearwhatIsaid?"

Jetwheels blushed, "Oops sorry. I was worried about my friend Starkwing. Could you please repeat?"

Blurr sighed but nodded, "ThesetwoareJetstormandJetfire. TheblueisJetstormandtheorangeisJetfire. Youshouldbeabletotellthemapartbytheir powers. Gotthat?"

Jetwheels nodded which made the Jet twins gawk at her.

The orange one, Jetfire, stuttered, "You can understand him?"

She nodded which made Jazz laugh, "That's cool man!"

The blue one, Jetstorm, smirked, "Well that explains why UM sent you with us."

Jetfire turned to his twin, "Really? I thought it was because Blurr lik-"

Blurr quickly covered their mouths, "Okayletsgetgoing!"

Jazz nodded and they took off. They landed on a planet that was mostly a rocky wasteland with the occasional oasis here and there.

Blurr looked around, "Isaywesplitupintothreegroups. JetfireandJetstorm, JazzandJetwheels, andme."

The three mechs blinked at Jetwheels who sighed, "He said that we should split into three groups. Jetstorm and Jetfire are one, Jazz and I are one, and he's going solo."

"Woah now Blurr," said Jazz, "you're fast, which is cool, but what if you can't run? I suggest Jetwheels go with you since she is new and you'll need someone with you."

"What?!" yelled both Jetwheels and Blurr.

"I would rather prefer working with you Jazz!" she said.

"Ican'thaveherslowingmedown!" Blurr rambled.

"It's settled then," said Jazz, "see you guys later."

The two twins laughed and flew off. Jazz smirked and took off. Blurr and Jetwheels were left to watch their comrades leave them. They looked at each other then they looked away, blushing.

"Umm," said Jetwheels, "we better get going."

Blurr nodded and they ran off, Blurr running at near minimal. After a few cycles, they saw a couple of Decepticons. It was Blackout and Barricade. Blurr was able to hide in time but Jetwheels wasn't so lucky. Before she could turn, Barrcade grabbed her and pinned her to the ground.

"Look what we have here, Blackout," roared Barricade, "an Autobot."

Jetwheels tried to squirm out of his grasp but he had her by her spark chamber. He laughed maliciously as he tightned his grip. She yeld in pain as the pressure on her spark became unbearable. Barricade laughed even more as he lifted her up. He dragged her to Blackout.

"Just destroy her," said Blackout.

"Aww," whined Barricade, "but I wanted some fun with her. It's been awhile since I been around a femme."

Jetwheels shivered at the meaning of Barricades phrase and he brought her to his face. He smiled and she kicked him in the spark chamber. He dropped her and she tried to run off but the pain from what he did to her spark chamber stopped her. She collapsed to the ground and yelped.

Barricade growled, "You'll pay for that, Autobot."

He went to grab her again but a baby blue streak came by and grabbed her. It was Blurr and he was holding Jetwheels bridal-style.

"Blurr!" yelled Barricade.

Blackout growled, "They must have friends that are on their way. Quickly! We have to get rid of them!"

Barricade smiled as he quickly shot at the rock wall behind the two Autobots. Blackout quickly shot at Blurr so he couldn't get away in time. The rocks landed on the two and the two Decepticons laughed in victory.

"Lets go," ordered Blackout.

Meanwhile, back to the two bots that were buried. Jetwheels couldn't see anything till a pair of blue optics lit up.

"Jetwheels?" came a speedy voice, "Areyoualright?"

Jetwheels gasped from the pressure on her spark chamber, "My.....spark chamber.......slag!"

The pressure went away when Blurr's optics moved to her side. She froze when she felt a hand lay on her spark chamber.

"I'msorry," she heard him say, "IshouldhavecometohelpyoubutIfeltthatweneededtheothers. Nowyou'rehurt. Slag! Ishouldhavebroughtamedic! Nowyou-"

Jetwheels giggled, "You talk too much Speedy."

Blurr's optics widened, "Speedy?"

Jetwheels blushed, "W-Well, you're fast and w-well you don't like Zippy so I f-figured Speedy will work. B-But if you don't-"

"Doyoulikeme?" he asked suddenly.

She looked at him, "Huh?"

He looked away, "W-WellIlikeyouandIwaswonderingifyoulikeme."

She stared at him in disbelief then she sighed but before she could reply he sighed, "Forgetit. Iunderstandthatyoudon'tfeelanythingforme."

She shook her proccessor in reply, "NO! I was sighing in relief. I thought that you didn't care about me since you were an Elite Guard and you were probably interested in femmes that were fast. But my answer is that I don't like you but that I love you!"

His optics widened when she somehow figured out where his lips were and was kissing him. He closed his optics as he deepened the kiss. They quickly broke it when he accidently preshed down on her spark chamber. Moments later the rocks above them moved and reveiled Jazz and the Jet twins.

"Hey are you two alright?" asked Jazz.

"It'sJetwheels," Blurr yelled, "She'sinjuredinthesparkchamber."

They blinked at him so Blurr pointed at Jetwheels' spark chamber. They nodded in understandment, so they went to work.

Blurr looked at Jetwheels, "Doyouthinkyou'llbealright?"

Jetwheels nodded and smiled, "So are we going to have to keep this a secret?"

Blurr looked at her, "Areyoustillplanningonbeingacyberninja?"

Jetwheels nodded so he smiled, "Thenno."

He kissed her and it was caught by the twins who started making jokes.

* * *

Three orbital cycles.....

Starkwing was pacing outside of the medical room with the Jet twin, Blurr, Jazz and Prowl.

"Oh please oh please oh please," muttered Starkwing, "don't let her go offline."

Jazz smiled at her reassuringly, "Hey it'll be cool man. These guys are the best in there field."

Prowl nodded, "We have to trust them."

Jetfire smirked at Blurr, "So Blurr. What happened between the two of you in that rock pile?"

Jetstorm joined in, "Yeah. Did you have a good time?"

They smiled and got in his face till Starkwing got in Hot-headed mode, "VILL JOU TWO JUST SHUT UP?! RIGHT NOW ISN'T ZEH TIME FOR JOKING AROUND! IF ZEY GOT INTO IT IN UNDER TEN CYCLES ZEN ZEY DID. IS IT ANY OF JOUR BUSINESSES?!"

Everyone blinked at her and the twins sat down before Red Alert came in.

"She is doing just fine," she said. "She would like to see three bots though. Prowl, Starkwing, and Blurr."

The three nodded and came into the room. Jetwheels was laying on a recharge bed with her visor off and the palte that covered her spark off as well.

Jetwheels smiled, "Hey guys. How's the outside world doing?"

Starkwing turned to Icy mode, "Alright."

Then she turned to Random mode, "Zeh vending machine is gone now!"

Jetwheels laughed, "Oh what will we do without the vending machine?"

Starkwing shrugged, "Start a riot?!"

Everyone laughed and had a higho time till Red Alert came back. Everyone left except Blurr who wanted to stay by Jetwheels. He sat down next to her and held her hand.

He smiled, "MasterYoketronandUltraMagnusthinkthatit'sbestifyougotweaponsthataremoreadvancethanninjashurickens."

Jetwheels nodded, "I was hoping to get null ray blasters and maybe EMPs."

Blurr laughed, "IwillworkoutthenullraysbuttheEMPsareoutofthequestion."

She sighed, "Oh well. I guess I'll have to work my feminine charms then."

He sneered, "Idoubtthatthey'llworkonme. AfterallI'vedealtwithsomefoxyDecepticonfemmesinthepast."

Jetwheels smirked and was on Blurr's lap in a flash and whispered into his audio receptors, "Oh but I'm not a Decepticon, am I?"

He shivered as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Theanswerisstillno. IcanalsoarrestyouforinfluencinganEliteGuardtogiveyousomethingwhen hesaysno."

She sighed and traced his face with her fingers in a seductive way, "Oh well. A girl can try to have what she wants."

Blurr moaned, "Yousureknowhowtogettoamech. Howmanyhaveyoudonethisto?"

Jetwheels all of a sudden became shy, "You're my first actually."

He looked at her in disbelief then he smiled as he held her close, "Wellyou'reanaturalifIsaysomyself. Ithinkyouwoulddogreatforundercoverworklike me."

She looked at him, "We couldn't work this out then."

"Whosaidthatit'llbeknowntothepublic?" he asked as she kissed him passionately.

She whispered to him, "Since the twins have been taping us the whole time since I got onto your lap."

Blurr looked behind him and saw the twins outside the window taping them. He growled and they flew off in a hurry.

Jetwheels brought his attention backed to her, "It would have known sooner or later."

He sighed and became depressed till she pulled him to the recharge bed with her, "Whatareyoudoing?"

She smiled, "I'm going to recharge and I want you with me."

He smiled back as they laid down next to each other. Jetwheels started to shiver so Blurr wrapped his arms around her. She reacted by placing her hands on his upper back so he placed his on her lower back. Soon their legs were taggled together and her proccessor was tucked under his. They were deep into recharge when a medic came in. He didn't want to disturbed them so he turned the power off.

The next mourning Starkwing came to see Jetwheels and saw the two lovers still asleep so she smiled. This is the one reason she'll never disturb Jetwheels.

"Jou deserve him Jet," Starkwing muttered, "No von should take him from jou."

* * *

**_H.A.: hey I hope you like it. Yes this takes place before Master Yoketron became offline. (May he rest in peace) but not to far. Please review_**


End file.
